locked up
by LolaricxXo
Summary: After a few seconds he turned around and stepped out of the shadow. Now I could see his face very clear but I couldn't believe who it was… Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:This is one of my very first fanfictions I wrote in this genre but I never uploaded it for some reason until now. Enjoy & please tell me what you think)

_Locked up_

Mikayla and Boz were sitting in the throne room when Mason came in.

**Mikayla:** hey daddy, there you are I was searching for you all day

**Mason:** I'm sorry honey, the elders ordered me to their residence for an unofficial conference

**Boz:** what was it about? And why didn't they call me and Boomer ?

**Mason:** well, apparently some stranger got arrested last night. They say he attacked our guards and severely injured them.

**Mikayla:** What did he want?

**Mason:** we are not sure. The elders think he was about to steal the great book.

**Boz:** wait, are you saying he fought all alone against four of our best guards? And he won?

**Mason:** It seemed like it. They've thrown him into the dungeon and want us to talk to him.

**Boz: **that's so cool! Can I see him?

**Mason:** I'm sorry your majesty it's too dangerous. We don't know anything about this stranger yet.

**Boz:** man that's so unfair.

**Mikayla:** is it someone from this island? Maybe we already know him. The elders must have told you anything.

**Mason:** there was something really strange about that. I had the feeling the elders already identified him but they made really clear that the kings are not allowed to see him yet.

**Mikayla:** that is strange.

**Boz:** fine. Then I'll go to my room doing nothing while Boomer is on a date with Rebecca. AGAIN.

He stood up and ran up the stairs.

Suddenly the elders entered the castle.

**Elder:** Mason, I hope you informed your daughter about the latest prisoner.

**Mason:** I just did.

**Elder:** good, we want you two to come with us now.

_**Mikayla PoV:**_

_We went down to the dungeon where two guards waited for us to let us in. the corridor seemed longer than usual. I've been here a million times but this time it felt different. We finally arrived at the last prison cell. The stranger stood with his back to us in the darkest corner of the cell and I couldn't see his face. But I saw that his hands were chained to the wall. The chains were long enough so he could walk but it looked like an animal in a cage. I snapped out of my thoughts when the Elder began to talk to the stranger._

**Elder:** hey! Turn around, here is someone who wants to talk to you.

_After a few seconds he turned around and stepped out of the shadow. Now I could see his face very clear but I couldn't believe who it was…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

_(A/N: I hope you like it)_

**Mason:** King Brady?

**Mikayla:** how is this possible?

_I felt a weird pain inside of me. I guess it was disappointment, a little bit of rage, mixed with guilt and incomprehensibility. I've always dreamed of the day Brady finally finds his way back to kinkow but this is so far away from what I've expected. He looks so different._

_He wears black skinny jeans with old boots, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket which fits him like it was just made for him. He's very thin unlike the last time I've saw him, his hair is black and a little bit longer. I also noticed a silver chain around his neck with the initials _"B34ever"_ but I didn't know what this means._

**Mason:** why is he in the dungeon?

**Elder:** that's the criminal we told you about. He attacked our guards and injured them.

**Brady:** woa hey they attacked me first I was just trying to defend myself.

_I got goosebumps by the sound of his voice but it wasn't the same as I remember. There was no emotion or goofyness in his voice._

**Elder:** oh shut up you useless bungler!

**Brady:** I do what I want. You should know that by now.

**Elder:** why did you try to steal the great book?

**Brady:** I didn't try to steal it. I don't need to.

**Elder:** so why are you here?

**Brady:** Can't an ex-king visit his family? Something is getting seriously wrong on this island.

**Elder:** I could give you lifelong captivity.

**Brady:** do you really think that impresses me?

**Mason:** ok ok stop it! Elders, would you mind if Mikayla and I talk to him alone?

**Elder:** well, good luck with that. I doubt that it'll help.

_The Elders left the corridor and my dad and I were now alone with Brady._

**Brady:** son of a bitch…he never liked me.

**Mason:** Brady, what did you think you were doing?

**Brady:** I don't have to justify myself… certainly not in front of you two.

**Mason:** believe it or not but we all care about you. Me, Mikayla, Boomer and the islanders… we had a really tough time explaining everything and we all deserve an answer don't you think? Why did you left the island?

**Brady: **you guys have no idea what's going on out there do you? In the real world. I left because I felt alone. You ignored me when I needed you the most. Boomer didn't listen to me, you were always busy and Mikayla…you had nothing better to do than talking bad about me as a king and person behind my back instead of saying it to my face. I've almost begged all of you to listen to me just a few minutes but you didn't care.

Something happened to me…Something really bad. You didn't even notice that I was gone. Not even Boomer, my own brother, noticed that this person wasn't me.

After I escaped I took the next balloon to be as far away from here as I possibly could. I've been through so much shit since then. I had to deal with a lot of creepy, repulsive, and perverse people but nothing of that was worse than what you did to me.

_There was a moment of silence._

**Brady:** so don't tell me about tough times.

_I didn't know what to say which never happened before. I looked over to my dad who was also speechless._

_After a few minutes of silence my dad started speaking._

**Mason:** w-what do you mean it wasn't you?

**Brady:** someone kidnapped me after Boomer and I passed the royal approval. This thing or whatever it was looked just like me I guess it was something like a shape converter.

**Mason:** but I was talking to you…we celebrated Christmas, you had this beach party with your classmates from Chicago and you and your brother defeated the evil king.

**Brady:** no I didn't. I was captured in a cave on the dark side. Almost three month.

**Mikayla:** no- no this can't be! You were there!

**Mason:** unless…

**Mikayla:** unless what?

**Mason:** there was something in the great book about creatures who can take the body of someone only by taking his smell. Like an illusion.

**Mikayla:** why didn't I heard of them before?

**Mason:** well, I thought they were extinct. They're mostly teens, social outsiders who wanna live the life from someone else.

**Mikayla:** so what are we gonna do now?

**Mason:** I think we have no choice instead of searching this thing and throw it in the dungeon.

**Brady:** well, that's why I'm here, except for the dungeon part. I wanna kill it. But I don't need you guys.

**Mason:** but king Brady-

**Brady:** It's just Brady and I'll do this by myself.

**Mason:** you? I don't think you are able to fight all alone against this creature…besides you are in jail and I have the keys.

_My dad laughed confidently. but before I could react he freed himself from his tie, grabbed my left and my dads right wrist and chained us with handcuffs to the grid bars._

**Brady:** you have no idea what I'm able to.

_He took the keys out of my dads pocket and opened the door from his cell like he never did anything else. At this point I couldn't recognize Brady but I was really impressed by his action._

**Brady:** well, I guess that's it

**Mason:** you can't leave us here!

_He didn't answer. He just walked through the corridor and went up the stairs until we couldn't hear his steps anymore._

CONTINUE?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :)**

**Brady PoV**

_After I left the dungeon I went to the throne room. Before I entered I made sure nobody was in there. I turned around like every two seconds to make sure nobody was behind me but when I turned back I ran into someone. Before I could do anything he put his hand on my mouth and pulled me in a tiny room._

_After he locked the door from inside, he took his hand off. In front of me stood a red haired guy about my age._

**Brady: **what the hell?

**Boz:** you are the stranger who got arrested last night, aren't you?

_I nodded and looked at the closed door._

**Boz:** don't worry I won't tell anyone that you escaped. I'm king Boz.

**Brady:** king Boz? _So Boomer already found a replacement_. I mumbeled to myself

**Boz:** I'm king Boomers long lost brother in case you didn't heard of it yet. I replaced the king who abandoned king Boomer.

**Brady:** good for you. I answered him cold hearted.

_I was about to unlock the door and leave when Boz took my wrist._

**Boz:** oh ehm sorry I didn't get your name…

**Brady:** sure…I'm the one who abandoned king Boomer.

_His eyes widened and I could barely see the shame in his face._

**Boz:** Brady? Like 'the king Brady'?

_I nodded._

**Boz:** wow I-I'm so sorry I didn't recognized you. I mean we never actually met but Boomer showed me pictures of you. Man you look so different…so that means you are my brother too-

**Brady:** ya obviously everything went well since I've been gone so I should probably go.

**Boz:** what? No you can't go…I mean you are my brother, right? I've always wanted to meet you.

**Brady:** I don't know if it's such a good idea

**Boz:** pleeeeeaase!

**Brady:** well, maybe I can-

**Boz:** so you are staying? Oh that's so great!

**Brady:** I didn't say that…

_He hugged me very tight what kind of made me feel awkward but I didn't pulled him away._

**Brady:** but what is about Boomer?

**Boz:** oh you wanna tell him that you're back?

**Brady:** actually, I don't want him to know, yet…If it's okay with you…and I didn't plan to come back and stay forever…I'm here to do something.

**Boz:** well, okay if you want it like that…I mean Boomer is on a date with Rebecca anyway

**Brady:** good, thank you.

**Boz:** what is so important that you have to do?

**Brady:** oh it's a long story…I don't think you wanna hear it.

**Boz:** I have a lot of time…we can go to my room. We changed it a little bit but basically it is like you know it.

**Brady:** okay.

_Boz unlocked the door, stepped out of the room and made sure nobody was there. Then he used a hand signal to tell me that everything is clear. We entered the kings room._

_And he was right, it was almost like I remembered it. Boz sat on his bed and smiled at me._

**Brady:** oh before I forget it…Mason and Mikayla are still in the dungeon.

**Boz:** really…why?

**Brady:** well, I may or may not have chained them to the grid bars so I can escape.

**Boz:** seriously? Man that's so cool!

**Brady:** do you want me to free them?

**Boz:** oh no don't worry…somebody will find them…

**Brady:** if you say so…

_I started to like this guy…he remembers me of the old ME. I sat next to him on his bed and began to tell him everything that happened before he came to kinkow…_


End file.
